Chained by Obsession
by CringyShadow
Summary: A fan continuation of Love can't be captured by casspia neko. Ichigo, now bounded to the deranged villain King Deep Blue, has to contend with life with her new husband. Even though she is chained to him, these chains go both ways and with that she might find atonement for her early cowardness. Maybe even fall in love with her captor.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 19: I've been waiting for this for a long time._

So this is supposed to be a continuation of casspia neko's story _"Love Can't Be Captured," _Its been years since she last updated and I'm honestly tired of waiting. I even tried to give her inspiration by writing bits of my own fanfiction of her fanfiction in her reviews. Yeah that guest person is me. Hi. I'd much rather the original author of this fic finish it, but I'm tired of waiting so going to take a crack at it. I hope you enjoy and be aware that my style of writing is different then casspia neko's.

* * *

Masaya shrieked in agony as his voice became deeper and more masculine. A bright light emanated from his body that both blinded everyone around him and attracted the attention of the others inside the cottage. Ryou tried to shield Ichigo with his body, but in her terror for her new found crush's safety she was able to find the strength to throw him off. While blinded, Ichigo frantically scrambled closer to where she had last saw Masaya. "Ichigo!" Ryou called out but she ignored him.

Within minutes the light ceased to be, as the rest of the gang burst forth from the cottage door and was instantly greeted with swords pointed at them. In minutes, Lettuce had stumbled back into the arms of her new captors and was restrained. In minutes, Ryou had picked himself up and unsheathed his sword. In minutes, Ichigo made it to where she was a foot away from her lover boy, but it only took seconds for her to scream in horror and shock at who stood before her now. Only minutes ago, Masaya had been there on his knees in pain and now in the same position was Deep Blue, eyes closed shut as he gripped the soil in pain.

It had been painful. This whole week had been nothing but painful. First, he was broken hearted, then he was replaced in both as the controller of his body and his position as lover. But being put into a position of helplessness, as his heart's desire gets ravished by the blond pig was the worst of them all. Something that, he felt him, and Masaya reach a consensus on, which was why he had no resistance against his effort to regain control. Even if Masaya did resist, he wouldn't be able to match the intense fury that consumed Deep Blue. Now his entire body burned, first as if it was on fire which lessened into the sting of a bad sun burn.

Deep Blue was slowly coming around, until Ichigo's scream quickened that and jolted him to attention to see her scramble to get away from him. Without a moment of thought, he lunged at her and grabbed hold of her ankle. It was then that he realized that he was in full control now. The hand that held her ankle wasn't brown, but white. He smiled maliciously at the realization, finally Masaya was gone. His joy was not at all tarnished from the kick that his beloved landed onto his face. He burst out in gleeful laughter as he grabbed hold of her other ankle, without a care for the mud and dirt that was now on his face, "Yes, finally! Finally, I can touch you! Finally, I have you! At last that worthless wretch I created is gone!" Deep Blue cried out in elation as he climbed his way further onto her.

Ichigo bucked and struggled to get away from him, as tears welled up in her eyes from terror. Terror at the disappearance of her favorite farm hand who had been replaced with her worst nightmare. Her worst nightmare who crawled on top of her, pinned her, and gazed at her with triumphant and lustful euphoria that revealed his derangement. The derangement of a man who went on a military campaign with the main focus of hunting her down and who had gone weeks without sleep in pursuit of his quest. He was truly a creature of nightmares.

However, even the terror at the position that she was in now was outmatch by the dread she felt for her missing Masaya. Deep Blue must have done something to him. This monster had taken away her home, her old life, her parents, and now her first love. So many things dear to her are gone because of him. Her struggles became fiercer with a different motive behind them, to fight instead of run. She ran away last time and she lost so much because of it. She can't let that happen again. She won't let that happen again. "What have you done to him!? What have you done to Masaya you monster!?" she screamed as she beat against him.

Deep Blue grinned with wicked glee, but before he could tell her that Masaya had perished, he was interrupted. "Get away from her!" Deep Blue's head turned to see Ryou armed with a sword as he charged straight towards the couple. Deep Blue's hold on her was still iron clad, as he aimed his hand at Ryou and shot a bolt of blue lighting that struck one of Ryou's knees. Ryou screamed as the lightning tore through and destroyed his kneecap which left him without his lower leg. The now separate part of his leg flew to the feet of one of the soldiers who casually kicked it away from him. Ryou fell face first onto the ground, as his sword slipped out of his hands and slid closer towards Ichigo. Lettuce screamed and wailed as she struggled against the strong grips of Deep Blue's men. Her hands helplessly reached towards Ryou and in a desperate bid to help him, but it was no use as the men reduced her role as to that of a mere spectator to the horror show.

"No! Stop it! Leave him alone!" Ichigo cried, as she tried to attack him by going for his nuts with her knee. He flinched but didn't let go nor doubled over in pain. He turned his attention back to her, with that sinister smile still on his face, while it did affect him, he refused to show it, nor allow that to interfere with his grip on her through sheer force of will. The same trick wasn't going to work twice.

"Its not going to be that easy this time, my dear. I refuse to allow anything to ever get between us ever again. I promise you that," he said in a low, sinister and determined tone, before he turned his attention back over to his recent victim. "Now then my dear, what to do with this miserable, pathetic wretch who should have known his place?" he asked with his voice coated in eager bloodlust.

"Ichigo," Ryou gasped out in agony, as blood made a river from his leg. He managed to conscious through sheer force of will.

"Please no! Leave him alone! Please I beg of you! He didn't do anything to you!" she cried, her free hand grabbed hold of the front of his robe, which brought his attention back to her. Waterfalls fell from her eyes, as she looked up at him in desperation. She couldn't bear the thought of losing someone else because of her.

Deep Blue was a bit puzzled by this. He had seen during his stay how Ryou and Ichigo interacted. She had even vented to Masaya about how irritating Ryou was. Why did she care what happened to him, or more of how could she care? After all, he assaulted her and would have probably raped her if the spell on Deep Blue had not been broken. Why would she want to protect her assailant? "But he did do something to you! Do you not remember how he was assaulting you earlier? Why beg for his life? If I didn't get free from that stupid, fucking puppet -."

"Masaya?" she gasped, and his face contorted with seething rage. It made her tremble, but she had to know, "W-what did you do to Masaya?"

"He is -!"

"Fuck off!" a voice cried out as Kish materialized in midair behind Deep Blue with daggers sparkling with electricity that were pointed to his back. The soldier closest towards him, lunged into action and stabbed Kish in the back, which caused him to vanish in a puff of smoke. Another Kish appeared, and then another, and another; all were stabbed, and all vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Kish, please, save the others and get out of here!" Ichigo cried.

"I've had enough of this," Deep Blue growled as he stood up, with ichigo pulled up along with him. With one hand held high above his head, blue lightning flew forth and zapped each Kish clone before his soldiers could touch them. Suddenly Kish emerged behind Deep Blue with a dagger close to his throat.

"Now then why don't you let –"

"Stop!" Ichigo cried and with all her strength pushed herself and Deep Blue backwards to the ground. She saw the magic about to spill forth from his raised hand and knew that he was about to strike. She couldn't let that happen. They fell almost completely onto Kish, who nimbly avoided such a fate as he sides stepped with his quick reflexes. Deep Blue's glare was matched by her scared, desperate eyes and their stare down only lasted briefly before he noticed Kish was torpedoing towards his chest with his electrified daggers. Deep Blue took aim with his hand, that currently glowed pitch black. Ichigo, with all her strength ripped herself from his grasp to become a living shield for Kish just as the spell shot from his hands. Now a large singed hole was in her stomach and poured blood onto Deep Blue's legs.

"Ichigo!" Lettuce and Kish screamed, as her lifeless body fell forward onto her assailant. Her assailant who watched in horror at the blood that poured onto him, at the hole, and at her dead body upon him. This wasn't supposed to happen. He needed to fix this now! This can't happen! He can't let this happen! To hell with himself if she dies! Especially like this, by his own hand. Both of his hands launched into action and pressed against the hole as a white light emanated from them. Flesh grew back. Damaged tissue repaired and blood no longer pouring out of her like she was a fountain decoration. Life returned to her. He held her tightly to him, eyes squeezed shut, as his heavy panic breathing slowly evened itself out.


	2. How could Kish do this?

20: Why would Kish do this?

I had edited the first chapter so this would make sense instead of Deep Blue just leaving, because yeah he has a bone to pick with both Kish and Ryou.

* * *

It was going to be ok. She was alive. He could tell from her soft breathing he felt on his neck. Deep Blue's eyes were tightly shut, as he squeezed her body closely to himself for comfort to calm himself from the shock. Her now steady breathing was certainly helping with that.

"Let go –" Kish shouted before the squish sound of a sword piercing flesh interrupted him. Deep Blue opened his eyes and saw that Pai penetrated Kish's back with his sword. He then roughly yanked it out of Kish, as Kish collapsed on the ground bleeding profusely. With Ichigo in his arms, Deep Blue stood up and towered over Kish as he glared in vicious hatred at him. Kish returned the glare with equal levels of rage and malice. Each one regarded the other as a threat to their beloved and the one to blame for what happened to her, with that they made a silent vow to each other that they would make the other man suffer for it. It was only with that reason that Deep Blue bent down and laid a hand on Kish to heal him enough to live, which Pai regarded with a confused head tilt. After he was done, Kish coughed and opened his mouth to speak before Deep Blue's fist pummeled his face in, which was accompanied with the sound of bones being broken. Once Deep Blue stood back up, Kish was knocked out, both jaw and nose were broken, had a black eye, and blood trickled down his head.

Deep Blue then turned to Pai, "Take the captives to the dungeons of my palace and," he looked over at Ryou, who laid unconscious on the ground, "Patch him up before you throw him into his cell. I intend to prolong my entertainment with him."

"Yes, sir," Pai said as he bowed. A few of his men began to do just that as they tore Ryou's shirt off to be used as a crude bandage to prevent further blood loss from his leg before they uncaringly dragged him away. They didn't even bother to lift him off the ground as they did so.

"Ichigo!" Lettuce cried out as her captor forced her away, but before she could lose sight of her friend, she met the gaze of Deep Blue and she could feel that he also had evil plans for her too. Another toy to break and she trembled as she was dragged away. She said a silent pray for herself and her friends.

He turned to the rest of his men and barked for them to bring him his horse. It was time to go home at long last. He peered over at the shrine; the rest of her friends were being forced to abandoned it by his men. One of them, Tart, attempted to fight them, which resulted in the hand that wielded his blade being swiftly cut off. Pudding tried to defend him only to have an iron boot bashed into her face for her trouble. The soldiers jeered and laughed at their pathetic attempts to escape as they herded them away. This wasn't how he originally planned for him to do it and he could simply kill them now, but something held him back. Maybe it was the mental fatigue of being trapped in Masaya for over a week. Maybe he was still dealing with the shock of nearly losing Ichigo. Or maybe he first wanted to enjoy his spoils.

He looked down at the unconscious woman in his arms and studied her face with desire before he knelt his head down to kiss her. He had been able to feel her lips through Masaya, but had to deal with the knowledge that it was Masaya she was kissing and not him. He growled at the memory and became rougher with her lips, as his tongue darted in to taste the cavernous walls of her mouth. She tasted as delicious as he remembered. He was so entranced with the kiss that he didn't notice that one of his men had brought him his steed, a large black horse with pitch black eyes, and stood to his right. The man looked strictly in the opposite direction as he waited for his King to finish. It lasted a few minutes before Deep Blue finally let go of her mouth after he so thoroughly explored it with his tongue, with a string of saliva that connected both of their mouths and served as blunt evidence to what he was previously doing. Deep Blue caught the string of saliva with his tongue, licked it up before he went in for another kiss.

This had gone on for 10 minutes, the man still went unnoticed by his King and he felt too uncomfortable by the situation to try and stop it. The horse luckily had no qualms with interrupting and snorted loudly as it stamped its hoofs on the ground with impatience right as Deep Blue was about to go for another one. Deep Blue raised his head and turned to see his horse who stared at him in annoyance as he looked back at it unamused by the interruption. He sighed but it was alright because once they get back to their place, he could do so much more then just kiss her. The man heard his King approach, he bowed and handed Deep Blue the reigns.

* * *

They rode quietly along the dark path through the forest to his campsite, with Ichigo lay asleep against his chest. As they rode various thoughts plagued his mind. After so long he had finally caught her. It wasn't how he wanted to originally, but still at least the wait was over. Happiness for him was right in front of him and yet, as the wet patch on her dress reminded him, he still ended up severally harming her. Thoughts and flashbacks of what happened now plagued his mind. He fought against them, but they were relentless now. He didn't mean to. He didn't intend to harm her. That blast of magic wasn't meant for her it was for Kish. If he didn't get involved, then none of that would have happened. It was all Kish's fault and he will make him pay for it.

_But you did intend to harm her in another way. _A voice spoke from within his mind. A voice, that if he was willing to think about it rather then defend himself and what he done, he would have realized was familiar.

"Because she deserved it and she still deserves it," he growled, as he remembered how she buried her face in Kish's chest and how she kissed Masaya. At how she wanted to be with Masaya nearly 24/7 and how she gazed at him with love laden eyes; she should have been wanting to be with him and look up at him with such adoration. All that should have been for him. He was the one who loved her the most. He had conquered so many lands and had a new palace built for her. He had dedicated so much man power to look for her and spent weeks with little sleep for her. His mind ran with thoughts of her nonstop ever since he met her. He had more devotion to her then any man could and she threw that all in his face by mooning over another guy. Masaya. Not even a guy. A fake that he created. Masaya couldn't possibly love her like he could. Masaya couldn't even love anything because he is an it. An abomination that no longer exists. What did it have that he didn't? It was weaker and uglier then him. It had no money, no power in either both the political nor magical kind so why love that thing? Whatever the reason was it didn't matter anymore; Masaya was gone forever and so she had no choice but to be with the one who truly loves her.

* * *

Not long after they arrived at his campsite, Deep Blue carried Ichigo to the sparkling blue lake that he had used for bathing. He gently set her down on the sandy beach, he then looked down at his legs to see dried blood and then touched where her blood had soaked into his black robe. He cringed at the sight of it. Usually blood on him would have pleased him. A trophy from his slaughter. A reminder of the fun that he had previously, but not in this case. Not when its her blood. He couldn't get those clothes off fast enough, as if the they burned him, and once off he threw them to the ground in disgust. He glared at the offending fabric as he hovered his hands above them as they glowed crimson red. Within moments, fire rained down from his hands onto them and engulfed the tainted fabric in an intensely hot fire. He watched the fire intently for a few minutes as he imagined the man that caused all this to happen, Kish, being the one swallowed up by it. He imagined the shrieks of agony as the flames leapt up onto Kish's clothes and overwhelm him as they reduce his flesh to a blacken crisp. He wasn't going to do that though; Kish deserved much worse than being burned alive for what he caused to happen.

Now completely naked, he turned to his beloved, and with the same disgust ripped off her clothing and threw it behind him into the fire. He cringed again; what would have been a gorgeous mouth-watering sight of his beloved naked was tainted for him by the dry blood on both her stomach and legs. It wouldn't be that way for long at least and he picked her up.

He walked them over to a shallow part of the lake where there were a few rocks that he could sit on. He sat down with her on his lap as she slept soundly against his chest. It would have been such a lovely moment for him if it wasn't for the fact that they were both there to scrub off her blood. He started with her stomach, the blood needed to be gone and as he scrubbed the more he felt sickened and angry by what happened that he used to much force in his pursuit to banish the blood. Only after he heard her whimper in pain that he stopped and realized what he was doing. "God dammit!" he growled through gritted teeth.

He sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure. Once he felt calm enough, he went back to cleaning her, this time without looking at her body. He cursed to himself, this was one of the things he had longed to do with her, and he can't even enjoy it because of what happened. At least he was still able to enjoy her uncovered ass on his lap. It was truly a pleasure, but it still pissed him off that he couldn't enjoy the other pleasures. Still, at least none of the things they will do in the future would be spoiled for him by this, such as when they first make love to each other.

* * *

After that they returned to their tent, Ichigo now fully clothed in a silky, black nightgown with her feet chained together. Now, she looked how she should be. Deep Blue gently laid her down on their bed and tucked her in. She looked so peaceful that he couldn't help but stroke her hair. This was how it was meant to be, and this was how it would be from this day forth. Both him and her together until death due they part. Until death due they part…

Instantly flashbacks to what happened earlier started to plague him. "God damnit!" he shouted. That fucking bastard! Even after the blood had been taken care of he still couldn't enjoy his time with her without being reminded of how he almost lost her. It was Kish's fault that that happened! It was because of him that Ichigo got hurt and that Deep Blue couldn't completely enjoy his time with her without getting these flashbacks. He'll make sure Kish pays, severely. Kish deserved nothing less than a life time of suffering. Deep Blue was drawn out of his angry thoughts by a gasp of pain from Ichigo and he looked down to see that in his anger he was almost ripping her hair out. He untangled his hand from her hair and was determined to go and take his anger out on the one who caused it.

But as he turned around to leave her, he heard a rustle of sheets behind him and a soft, desperate plea, "Please, please don't go." Her eyes were still closed as she tossed her head side to side with a look of anguish on her face and her body squirmed restlessly. Deep Blue placed the palm of his hand on the side of her face, which she nuzzled into for comfort and her body went still. He sighed as he dragged a chair over to the bed to sit in, as he stroked the side of her face which evidently comforted her.

"Well he will be there tomorrow. I can wait," he whispered to her, "I will make sure that nothing like that ever happens to you again. I promise I will keep you safe." Even if she didn't really cry out for him in her sleep, he'd like to think it was him and her being calmed by his touch helped support that illusion. Still her nightmare induced plea was a reminder of what happened. He closed his eyes to contain his temper, as he reminded himself that if he lost it the only person he would be physically harming was her.

He just, he needed a drink. He left her side to grab a few bottles of wine and began to chug them. He chugged three bottles of wine in a row and could feel it take effect. He leaned forward so his head could rest on her chest as he stared at her with a happy, drunk smile on his face. "Yes, I'll take care of you." he said as he caressed her cheek. "I can give you anything, you know. A perk to being a king and an almighty conqueror. I rule the land and so do you. This is a much larger kingdom then the one you would have inherited before and you have me. I'm quite the catch as you can tell and with this body I can guarantee sex will be amazing. Also, our palace, we will be going there tomorrow, and it is beautiful. All this and I just want, I just want you to love me."

* * *

Do you guys know that meme? This chapter is that meme.

Deep Blue: *Shoots Ichigo*

Deep Blue: Why would Kish do this?

Deep Blue is being a meme, which is common occurrence in my writing. Meh, I wonder what casspia neko originally had planned for chap 20 of her fic, but it looks like we may never know. Maybe, she did post chapter 12 after what, a half a decade. So who knows.


	3. Chapter 3: Protector

Chapter 21: Protector

* * *

"Masaya!" Ichigo cried out, as she ran in a panic, disoriented by her dark and misty surroundings. She knew he was around here somewhere, but she felt she needed to catch him, or she would never see him again. "Masaya!" she screamed again. The sound of footsteps came from behind her and she whirled around to see him, his back turned to her as he made his way in the opposite direction. "Please, please don't go," she begged him, but then he vanished into thin air and she collapsed onto her knees. She covered her face as she wept until she felt a hand upon her shoulder and looked up to see him with a saddened expression.

"Well he will be there tomorrow. I can wait," he whispered to her. "I will make sure that nothing like that ever happens to you again. I promise I will keep you safe."

Ichigo shook her head vigorously in response. "No! No, please don't try to protect me. I don't deserve protection. Not after all that has happened. I, I don't deserve it Masaya. Please save yourself," she begged, as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'll be fine Ichigo," he said softly as he pushed her onto her back. "You need your rest. Yes, I'll take care of you," he said as he caressed her cheek. Ichigo on impulse swatted his hand away and scurried backwards away from him. His eyes, they were ice blue now.

"You, your-" she whimpered as she raised her arm up as a defensive shield. "Don't come any closer."

His lips widened into a crazed smiled as he continued, "I can give you anything, you know." His skin lost its color. "A perk to being a king and an almighty conqueror." His frame lengthens. "I rule the land and so do you." His hair darkened and became longer. "This is a much larger kingdom then the one you would have inherited before, and you have me." His clothes were stained with splotches of dried blood. " I'm quite the catch as you can tell and with this body I can guarantee sex will be amazing. Also, our palace, we will be going there tomorrow, and it is beautiful. All this and I just want, I just want you to love me." His arms outstretched, beckoning for her to come closer.

"No, just, just leave me alone," she cried and was about to weep before she saw a translucent figure of Masaya behind him. "Masaya!"

* * *

"Please, please," she whispered as sleep faded away from her. Her body was clammy, tears had rolled down her cheeks even before she woke up, and she could feel a weight upon her chest. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal that she was on her back in a bed that wasn't her's and in a large room or tent that certainly was more lavishly furnished then her shared room at the shrine. She then turned to see what was on top of her chest. There laid the head of the man of her nightmares, as he snoozed peacefully away in his chair with a group of empty bottles strewed around him.

Ichigo immediately screamed, unable to hold back the terror of her own nightmare right upon her. Deep Blue shot up instantly, grabbed hold of her arm and frantically looked around him expecting a threat to be near. Ichigo desperately yanked and clawed at Deep Blue's grip on her as she shouted, "Get away! Get away! Get away!" Which he responded by grabbing her other arm and climbing on top of her, after he realized her scream was strictly at him and no one else. He laughed at her struggles as he laid on top of her enough to make her immobile but not enough to crush her. He smiled at her smugly as he watched her struggle uselessly until she tired herself out to the point that she was a panting mess.

He cupped her cheek as he said, smugly, "Do you see now how useless fighting me is? You are bound to me now. Even if you do escape, like last time, it will end the same way. I will always find you." She refused to look at him, as he inched closer to her face until his lips were right on her's. More tears fell from her eyes, as this reminded her of her kiss with Masaya. Masaya's kiss, while brief, was gentle and loving, while Deep Blue's kiss was hungry and domineering. Masaya. What happened to Masaya?!

The moment he let her go, Ichigo gasped, "Wh, where's Masaya?" His mood went from contently happy to enraged in seconds.

"There is no Masaya, he doesn't exist," he said in a low threatening voice, a "drop this topic now or else" voice.

Ichigo, intimidated by this and how close he was, swallowed her fear and tried to contain her tears so she could press on, "He did. What did you do to him?"

Deep Blue closed his eyes as he felt rage and envy boil within him again. "That _thing_ was just a mask I wore to infiltrate the shrine. Nothing more," he growled hatefully.

"That, that was you?" Ichigo couldn't believe it. The boy she fell in love with couldn't be this man at all, He couldn't have pretended to be him at all. When he did this with the Blue Knight, she was able to pick up on it quickly by the sexual hunger that he exuded, but Masaya had none of that. He was kind, gentle, and everything that Deep Blue wasn't. She doubted that he would have the capacity to pretend to be that. She shook her head frantically, "No, no you weren't! Masaya had to be his own person! You could never be anything like him!"

"That doesn't matter! Who cares? He's gone."

"It matters to me!"

"Why?! What does that _thing _have that I don't! I'm handsome, I have power and I can give you anything, yet you care about some filthy peasant boy."

"He's kind and caring to everyone, not just me. He's everything that I ever wanted in a man. I don't care how handsome or powerful you are. You're not the one for me."

Deep Blue was quiet as he soaked all that in. His grip on her tighten to the point that he was about to break her wrists if her cries of pain didn't snap him out of it. He swung himself off of her and stormed out of the tent, leaving her with her bruised wrists. Once he was gone, she felt a well of tears pour down her face. Everything had come crashing down on her again. What brought her momentarily out of her sobs was the noise of a crack of a whip and a woman's screams.

She curled up into a fetal position and buried her face in her knees. She didn't need to go out to know exactly what he was doing, and it was because of her that this was happening. She had upset him, and he was taking his rage out on someone else because of her. She uncurled and sat up in bed, as she felt light headed and on the verge of vomiting. She had lost so many precious things. She slipped off the bed and stumbled unsteadily towards the entrance of the tent. She lost her family, her friends, her home, and her love. She stood in the entrance and saw Deep Blue, back turned to her, with a whip clutched in his fist raised high. She saw it descend, while she didn't see the person, she could certainly hear their screams and sobs. The moment it fell upon his victim was the moment Ichigo sprung from her spot and then stumbled to the ground due to her restraints.

Deep Blue was to focused on getting out his rage that he did not see her scurried towards him as his men pursued her. Not until she was right next to the victim as the whip fiercely landed on her back instead of the naked, bloodied back of the slave. Ichigo cried out in pain, which caused Deep Blue to drop the whip. Ichigo sucked in air and held as her back surged with pain. Before she could completely recover, her arm was roughly grabbed, placed onto her feet, before being dragged her away into the tent by Deep Blue.

"What the hell was that!?" he asked, pissed even more now as he pulled her to the bed and forced her onto her stomach. He then ripped the back of her dress to see the broken skin the whip left on her and laid his hand upon it to heal it. "What is wrong with you? Do you want to get hurt? Is that it?" But Ichigo said nothing.

* * *

Thank you for the two who reviewed.


End file.
